Kaneki's Fate
by EmbraceYourself
Summary: Takes place after Kaneki disbanded his group BUT he had taken Rize with him! :D My first fic so help me out! Kaneki/Rize and or more pairings if you want me to! Kaneki is a bit OOC but that is just my version. -Hiatus/Stopped- (New Edit Version)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rize**

* * *

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Ghoul Text **(Idk but I hope you know what I mean)

* * *

**"**Rize why have I become this way? How can I become strong like you?" Kaneki said.

No reply, It was to be expected since she was in a state of extreme starvation and the world seemed blind to her eyes. Kaneki picked her up and carried her on his back, while lightly knocking her out making sure she wouldn't attack him as he carried her.

"Food" She lightly whispered.

"Hm? I thought I knocked you out?" Kaneki walked into a nearby alleyway and saw a man sitting down. _I usually hate killing people but this is for Rize._

"What do you want?" asked the man violently.

"I'm going to need you for a bit so just shut your eyes." Kaneki replied calmly while closing his eyes.

"Wai-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Kaneki cut off his head. He grabbed the head and gave it to Rize.

"**Oooh Food! Yes YES! Finally! It taste soo good!**" When she finished the head she saw a man with white hair and grey eyes that just look oddly familiar.

"Who are you! I don't like being bothered while eating!" Rize glared at the man.

"Hm? You don't know? Care to take a guess of who I am?"

"Well you resemble a meal I had before I ha- WAIT YOUR KANEKI-KUN! I killed you- but how?"

"Before I had completely died I-Beams had fallen on you and you had almost died if not for your regeneration. People saw us then called an ambulance where I had to get surgery. A doctor there knew you where a ghoul and decided to do experiments using your body, he then implanted some of your organs into me."

"But that would make you a- No you're a Half-Ghoul!" Rize backed away in terror knowing her fate.

"Calm down I'm not here to hurt you, rather to help you. I know that you've been abused for your power and I really wanna help you."

"Che, why did my food have to become like me. You where quite...tasty." _I wonder if you still are now?_ She slowly got up and walked towards Kaneki.

Kaneki and Rize walked out of the alleyway and headed straight for his apartment, which was just 3 blocks away. Kaneki opened the door and jumped straight on to his bed while Rize sat on his couch. She looked around and realized how clean and nice the apartment looked. _Kaneki's got good taste._

"Rize. What do you want to do now?" Her eyes shot to Kaneki and she began wondering the things she would have to do.

"I guess I have to clean up and find a place to live in."

"You can live with me. I'll buy you the clothes and you can take my bed. I'll be fine sleeping on the couch." Kaneki's voice sounded almost... desperate in a sense.

Rize chuckled, "Fine Big Shot, I'll stay but in return…" Kaneki got shivers with that tone of voice, it was rather seductive… Rize slowly got closer to Kaneki and wrapped her arms around him.

"I do have pleasures I need to fulfill and I think you can do that." Kaneki then forced her on the bed and she smirked.

"Oh Kaneki! I didn't think you were so forceful! You're quite different from the time I tried to kill you."

"I've learned!"

"Then let's see what you can do!" Rize slowly closed the space between them and their lips touched. Kaneki slowly removed their clothes. The next thing that happened is up to your imagination, let's just say it was a lot of sweat and stickiness. :3

* * *

Hello my friends! That was the first chapter of Kaneki's Fate! If the Manga/Anime goes on I will be posting more chapters! He can be paired multiple times but that is up to you guys! This is also my first Fanfic so please help me with Ideas and Errrors! - Like this one :D

* * *

In addition I would like to thank **TamaeKurogane** for helping me fix the story! Also thanks to you guys as well for helping me too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

* * *

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Ghoul Talk**

* * *

"Yaaawn! Jeez my body is sore! What did I do last night?" Kaneki asked but was greeted with the feeling of stickiness and something quite warm around his abs.

"Oh yeah.. me.. and Rize.. did that…"

Rize slowly opened her eyes and gave out a big yawn, "Ah Kaneki! Thanks for last night! I thought I couldn't get a better sleep!"

"Yeah I had a great night! I need to take a shower now so I'll be right back!" Kaneki got out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the shower. _Me and Rize will be targeted by Ghoul Investigators and 11th ward… What do I do?_

Kaneki was too deep in his thoughts to even notice that Rize was in the shower with him washing his back and his…

"You seemed stressed Kaneki-Kun, let me release some of that tension." Rize put her mouth over Kaneki's…

"Rize! God you're so good!" Kaneki was close to releasing but he wasn't going to give in easily! Kaneki forced Rize to the bottom of the shower, which I might add is HUGE.

"Rize, ready for round 2?" Kaneki said with a seductive voice and piercing eyes that would make a women weak to her knees.

"Y-yes! Oooh K-Kaneki-K-Kun!" Rize moaned.

"Rize this is only the beginning." Kaneki smirked. _There is so much I can do right now._

"H-hai Kaneki-sama!" Kaneki's smirk grew, _Oh this is going to be fun!_

* * *

_[Timeskip: 2 hours]_

By the end of their session they were panting and covered in each other's fluids.

"Kaneki-kun I-I love you!" Rize confessed

"I love you too Rize, and It's not just your power but it's your personality! You are a strong willed woman with great strength! I can only hope to be like you!"

"You're wrong Kaneki! I saw your fight in Doctor Kanou's Lab and that was your own strength! You are a strong person! But to be strong is to accept your strength and to know your strength!"

_She's right! I've just been doubting my self all along! I should know my strength!_

"You're right Rize! Therefore I shall train and get stronger!" Rize smiled, she knew that Kaneki was different from the first time that she met, he's gotten stronger and she was glad.

"Rize I will need to buy some stuff for the apartment so can you stay here for the time being?" Kaneki asked in a concerning tone.

"Sure but just, be safe. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't sweat it! I'll be fine! Bye!" Kaneki left the apartment and locked the door.

_What to do now…_

* * *

_[Timeskip]_

Kaneki walked towards the grocery market and kept on thinking the same thing. _Should I go back to Anteiku? Would they accept Rize?_

Kaneki as usual caught up in his thoughts didn't notice his surroundings and bumped into someone.

"Sorry Ma'am! I wasn't paying attention!" The women looked familiar just like-

"T-touka? What are you doing here?" He asked with wide eyes.

Touka stood there not knowing what to say…

"I heard you disbanded your group, I wonder why?"

Kaneki flinched at the tone of her voice, "W-well I thought about what you said and I decided that I was being a little selfish, so I disbanded the group." Kaneki answered sheepishly

"You still haven't told me why you disbanded the group." Kaneki's eyes widened. _Why did I disband the group?_

"Look Kaneki, you don't have to tell me but at least tell me why you haven't been in contact with Anteiku. I know that Yoshimura-San did bad things but that has changed! He is a better person now so Forgive Him!"

Kaneki thought about it, _He hasn't done any thing to harm me that bad so I guess I could come back…_

"Ok sure, but I have a guest that I wanna bring so please don't be alarmed about who I bring."

Touka's eyes beamed, _Finally Kaneki is going back that'll give me the chance to confes- uh I mean teach him how to cook with confectionary sugar! Yeah… I'm hopeless….hopelessly in love with Kaneki…_

"That's fine just don't mess me up at Anteiku! You and you're dumbass always messes me up!"

"Yeah-yeah! Jeez don't have to be so rude!" Kaneki got his grocery bags and headed home, on the way he saw a jewelry store.

_Maybe I'll buy something there for Rize one day!_

* * *

_[Timeskip]_

"Welcome back Kaneki!" The smell of a great feast was all around the air! _That smells GREAT! She must've killed a human and made it into a stew!_

"Hi Rize! Did you cook that?"

"Yes I did! Take a seat Kaneki-Kun!"

"Rize I have something to talk to you about. It's about us and Anteiku." The atmosphere got tense and they knew that it might not end well..

"Ok Kaneki! Let's eat first, then we talk. After all who would want to waste a meal like this?"

* * *

Hello my friends! That was the second chapter of Kaneki's Fate! Now let's see someone else is in love with Kaneki! Ahh Touka-Chan kinda like Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach!

Tell me what you guys want next! Alert me of errors and do you guys want a harem or another pairing? I kinda wanna add an OC... Well that's all! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing a rewrite...**

It'll be called Kaneki's Fate Edit.

Problems in this story? Many... Sorry guys. :(


End file.
